kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Shardriver
1= "Shard (Specification Number): Secure!" ―Elemental Shard insertion announcement |-| 2= "(Element) Element!" ―Standard Transformation Announcement |-| 3= "Overdrive! (Element) Kick!" ―Finisher Announcement via one press. |-| 4= "Overdrive! (Element) Punch!" ―Finisher Announcement via two presses. |-| 5= "Overdrive! (Element) Finisher!" ―Finisher Announcement via three presses. The Shardriver (シャードリバー Shādoribā) is Kamen Rider Hahen's transformation belt and a successor to the Proto-Shardriver (プロトシャードリバー Purotto-Shadōribā). Design The Shardriver mostly consists of the following parts: * Secure Lock (セキュアロック Sekyua Rokku)- The centre Chamber that the Elemental Shard drops into. It plays a vital role in the driver as it not only secures the Shard but it also acts as a connector for the connection in the energy exchange between the Shard and the Driver. * Locking Platform (ロックプラットフォーム Rokku Purattofōmu)- The Platform that is used to secure the Shard to the Driver before being dropped into the Secure Lock. * Energy Throttle (エネルギースロットル Enerugī Surottoru)- A button on the top left-hand side of the belt, disguised by two pseudo-buttons on the top right and the top centre. This acts a resistor, controlling how much energy is used by the Driver from the Shard. When pressed, the resistor temporarily deactivates, allowing the user to use the Shard's full power. However too much usage of this could cause the driver to overheat and malfunction. * Compressor Grip (コンプレッサーグリップ Konpuressā Gurippu)- A lever on the right-hand side of the belt, this is the trigger to release the power of the Shard, it also acts as the trigger to activate one of the three finishers when the Energy Throttle's Resistor function is temporarily disabled. * Wrapping Bind (ラップバインドRappu Baindo)- The flexible strap that is used to hold the Driver to the User's waist. It's stored in the ends of the the Driver and can stretch automatically to the wearer's body shape. * Ride-Signaller '''(ライド・シグナラー Raido Shigunarā)- A Screen located on the left-hand side of the Driver that not only displays the Under-suit of the Rider but also acts as the Control Panel for the Driver. Transformation/Finisher Process To Transform, the user first presses the Release-Switch on-top of the Element Shard before secure the Shard into the Locking Platform and dropping it into the Secure Lock. Finally the user pushes the Compressor Grip forwards, which begins the energy exchange between the Shard and the Driver, causing the Under-suit to materialize before the '''Generating Orbs (ジェネレットオーブ Jeneretto Ōbu) generate from the Driver, surrounding the user and creating the Element. When the Energy Throttle is pressed down, the Compressor Grip can be pushed between one and three times to activate a certain finisher. * Once: The Kick * Twice: The Punch * Thrice: The Finisher- This Function is usually used to transfer the energy into a SHARD-System Device to perform a Slash, Blast or, in the case of a SHARD-System Vehicle, a Break. Variations # Proto-Shardriver- The Prototype Version used by Proto. (Retired- User Missing) History To be added. Notes * To be added. Category:Transformation Gear Category:Arsenal (Hahen) Category:Kamen Rider Hahen